Shinji Meets The Avengers
by gunman
Summary: Shinji meets a team of superheroes from another universe who help him battle not only the Angels, but also his evil father and his own inner demons. Slight OOC. Multi-pairings over time.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHINJI MEETS THE AVENGERS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or The Avengers.

Summary: Shinji meets a team of superheroes from another universe who help the boy battle not only the Angels, but also his evil father and his own inner demons. Slight OOC. Multi-pairings over time.

Authors Notes: Alright, first I just want to say that this was just something I came up with after considerable deliberating as to whether or not I should put Shinji in their universe or bring them to his universe. Until eventually, I thought, it would be better to put a team of superheroes into Shinji's world, each one of them capable of helping Shinji or have them linked to him in some way.

Naturally this meant that I needed specific Avengers, not just a mainstream team.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"..._We're sorry. But all lines are currently down_..." the electronic female voice on the other end said as Shinji Ikari huffed and hung up.

_Where are you Ms. Katsuragi?_ Shinji wondered as he pulled out the picture of the attractive woman with the purplish hair, cutoffs and tanktop. There was an arrow pointing to her exposed cleavage. Though this amused him, it also made him wonder exactly why his father had summoned him.

A rumble off in the distance caught his attention as he stared out over the deserted city. He blinked, looking back and thought he saw a girl with blue hair and red eyes standing in the middle of the streets. But as soon as he saw her, he blinked and she was gone.

_That was strange. I thought I saw..._ he thought, which was suddenly distracted by a surprising blast of bright crimson energy. The force of which knocked the Japanese boy on his butt.

When the dust and energy dissipated Shinji stared out and noticed ten colorful figures standing in the middle of the street.

There was a man in a red, white and blue costume with a white star on his chest and an 'A' on his forehead. He carried a large circular shield that had his matching colors and white star in the center. For some reason, Shinji thought he was leader. He saw a human looking robot that was made of red and gold metal, eye and mouth slits on his head, and a yellow glowing circle on his chest. The taller of the group had long blond hair and an imposing physique, holding a stone hammer and dressed in a Viking-like outfit with wings on his helmet and a red cape. He looked like the muscle of the group. Next to him stood a leaner man in a red and blue outfit with a black spider symbol on his chest. There was another man next to him dressed all in black with a small cape on his back, a pair of cat ears on top of his head, his hands had what looked like yellowish claws on his fingers. The last of the men had a darker skin tone to him than the man in blue and the Viking. He wore a strange-looking gray and yellow suit with a lightning bolt on his belt, his face was exposed.

His attention turned to that of the women. The first was the woman in the red leather outfit with the long flowing cape and dark red hair. Next to her was a blond haired woman in what looked like a black swimsuit, long black gloves and boots, a mask over her eyes, and a red sash around her hips. The third woman had short red hair and was dressed in an all black bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination. There was a large rifle slung over her shoulder and two metallic bracelets on her wrists. The last of the women was the most noticeable, as she looked like a tiger-woman in a bikini with bright orange hair, claws, stripes all over her body, and a tail. They were all quite beautiful.

Shinji could only stare at the odd group, saying nothing and remaining unobtrusive.

"What happened?" The man in black, the Black Panther, asked, looking around.

"Where are we?" the man with the lightning bolt on his belt, Living Lightning, asked.

"I think we need to ask the crimson sorceress." the man with the spider symbol on his chest, Spider Man, said.

"That's Scarlet Witch!" the women in red, the Scarlet Witch, corrected him.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention." the web-slinger joked.

"Iron Man?" the man in blue, Captain America, asked the red and gold robot.

"Hmm." the armored avenger, Iron Man, mused, looking like he was staring off into space.

Actually he was staring at the real-time display and holographic monitors that had popped up in front of his eyes inside his helmet.

"Is that a good 'Hmm', or a bad 'Hmm'?" Spider Man asked.

"What is it?" Captain America asked.

"I think we have a problem." Iron Man exclaimed to the whole group.

"Such as?" The redheaded woman in black leather, the Black Widow, asked.

"Well, to start... I think we might be in another dimension." he said.

"You _think_ we might be in another dimension?" the tiger woman in the bikini, Tigra, asked.

"Why?" Captain America asked.

"I'm hooked into the world broadcasting networks. A lot of it seems rather... primitive compared to the systems I developed for SHIELD and such, but that aside... the place we're in right now is called Tokyo-3." Iron Man explained.

"Tokyo-_3_?" the woman with long blond hair, Ms Marvel, asked.

"So we're in Japan?" Black Panther asked.

"I think so. But... well... if I'm translating all this information... oh my god..." Iron Man said.

"What is it?" the large man with the Viking helmet, Thor, asked.

"The world's population is only 3.2 billion." he explained.

"WHAT?!" the group gasped.

"But there were like... 6 and a half in our world!" Spider Man said.

"Apparently a devastating event called Second Impact wiped out most of the world's population on September 12, 2000." the armored avenger explained.

"Second what?" Tigra asked.

"According to the information net... a strange meteor struck Antarctica and wiped out half the worlds populous with massive flooding and global devastation. It also knocked the Earth off it's axis which is why the planet's so hot right now."

"Right, a meteor. And here I thought it was just summer." Spider Man said sarcastically.

"And what's today's date?" Black Widow asked.

"Let's see... local time is 5:13 p.m., April 7th, 2015." Iron Man answered.

"Okay, almost summer." the webslinger quipped.

"And we're in an alternate future world." Tigra deduced.

"Nice going, maroon magician." Spider Man said to the mutant mystic.

"Scarlet Witch!" said mystic growled at the webslinger.

"Also, a few things you should know. There's no Latveria, Symkaria, Madripor, or Wakanda." Iron Man said, still scanning the world wide web.

"What? Are you saying it was wiped out?" Black Panther gasped at his own country not existing.

"No. I'm saying that it looks like it never existed. None of them. There's no reference to any of them on any geographical map, no UN listing, and nothing in the way of historical proof."

"Alternate dimension indeed." the royal avenger mused, clearly upset. This meant that not only did his country not exist, it meant he had no warriors, no resources, and no title. He was truly a man alone in time.

"And from what I can tell, there are no alternate versions of us in this world. Not even listed under our names." Iron Man said, scrolling through the world's public registry.

"You mean our civilian names." Ms Marvel said.

"Right."

"Yeah. That would have been awkward." Spider Man said.

"Unless we were killed during this Second Impact." Captain America mused.

"It's still awkward." the webslinger mused.

"But what happened here? This city looks deserted." Black Panther exclaimed.

The group looked around and noticed that the extensive metropolis was indeed deserted.

Except for a young boy just standing off to the side and watching them.

Not that he could understand a word they were saying, of course.

"Maybe he knows what's going on." Spider Man said.

"Unless he speaks English, I doubt we're going to find out much." Iron Man stated.

The blond woman just stared at the boy and smiled, while gesturing with her finger for the boy to come over to them. Shinji did as he was 'instructed', figuring that running wouldn't be a good idea. That and the fact they were the only people around and he was getting a bit lonely.

"Hi. Do you speak English?" Ms Marvel asked the boy.

Shinji just looked at the woman in confusion, not being able to understand her speech.

"Uh... Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" Ms Marvel asked in German.

"Parlez-vous Français?" Iron Man asked in French.

"Vil du Snakke Norsk?" Thor asked in Norwegian.

"Operor Vos Narro Latin?" Spider Man asked in Latin.

"Parli Italiano?" Iron Man asked in Italian.

"Habla Español?" Living Lightning asked in Spanish.

The others just looked at their teammates as if they were crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scarlet Witch shouted at the group. "He's Japanese! Try That!"

The group looked at each other, as if embarrassed that they hadn't considered that.

"Sorry." Spider Man said, rubbing the back of his head, as if ashamed.

"I was just trying out my new language program." Iron Man defended.

"Besides, it's not like any of us speak Japanese!" Living Lightning groused. "I guess we were hoping he spoke something else."

"Now you tell us!" Black Widow grimaced at the man, who put up his hands defensively.

"I didn't know you could speak Latin." Ms Marvel said to Spider Man.

"You'd be surprised how often it comes up." the webslinger said as Captain America shook his head.

"I wonder if we're all still adjusting to the dimensional travel." the super soldier mused.

"I never get used to it when we go into space!" Tigra groaned.

While the group was arguing, the Scarlet Witch walked over to the boy.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they..." Scarlet Witch said as Shinji just stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. "Hmm. This isn't going to work. Let me try this."

She waved her hands over Shinji's head, the warm crimson glow washing over the boy.

However, the instant it stopped, the boy glowed bright red as the energy shot from him, striking both her and her teammates, knocking a couple of them on their backsides.

"WHOA!" Spider Man gasped, sitting up to look around.

"What happened?" Living Lightning asked, holding his head.

"I think I over hexed my spell." Scarlet Witch stated.

"Really. What exactly were you trying to do?" Tigra asked.

"I was trying to make it so that he would be able to understand us. But..." she started to explain.

"Can he understand us?" Captain America asked.

"Yes. I can." Shinji said to the group.

"Oh good. He speaks English." Spider Man said.

"Actually, we're speaking Japanese." Iron Man said, looking at the scanner on his arm.

"Huh?"

"Wanda's hex powers somehow altered our vocal chords. We're speaking Japanese like natives." The armored avenger explained.

"Are you sure?" Living Lightning asked.

"Do you want the extensive, scientific explanation, or would 'Yes' be enough for you?" Iron Man asked him.

"A scientific explanation as to how magic mutant powers changed our ability to speak English into Japanese? Do you want to put us to sleep?" Tigra asked.

"Don't tempt him. He'll do it." Spider Man said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tigra said. "We don't need the details. But can you at least tell us, simply, what Wanda's powers did?"

"I think when Wanda tried to alter the boys vocal chords to make him bilingual, it must of somehow backfired and affected each of us, giving us the ability to speak Japanese just like him."

"So... that means we're stuck speaking Japanese... like forever?" Living Lightning asked.

"For the time being. Yes." Iron Man said.

"Does that mean we're going to have to relearn English?" Spider Man asked.

"Can we deal with this later? First I think introductions are in order." Captain America said as the group gathered around the boy. "Let's let the women go first."

"Thanks, Cap." the blond said. "I'm Ms Marvel." she said, not feeling it relevant to give her real name to the boy.

"I'm Scarlet Witch." the mystic mutant heroine said.

"I am Black Widow." the Soviet super spy said.

"I'm Tigra." the tiger-woman said.

Once that was done, the men went next.

"I'm Captain America." the super soldier said.

"I'm Iron Man." the armored avenger said.

"I am Thor, god of thunder." the Asgardian said.

"I'm Spider Man, master of webs." the webslinger said, adding a title like Thor did.

"I am the Black Panther." the royal avenger said.

"I'm Living Lightning." the electrical avenger said.

At this point in time they saw no reason to give their real names to the boy.

Shinji looked at each of them, bowing to each as they gave their names.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Pleased to meet you." he said, doing an amazing job of holding in his astonishment at the situation and people in front of him.

Suddenly, a squad of jet fighters blasted through the sky over the heroes.

The team saw dozens of military aircraft, designs they had never known before, flying away from an object that was lumbering towards them.

An object that took the misshape of a large greenish creature with a featureless face and a red sphere in his chest.

The military was continuing to fire at the creature, to no avail.

"What the heck is that?" Tigra gasped as she stared at the monster.

"No clue. But the military seems unable to stop it." Iron Man said, stating the obvious.

"I won't say it. It's too easy." Spider Man uttered.

"Iron Man. Thor. Ms Marvel. Living Lightning. Better get up there and help them!" Captain America said.

"What about you?" Ms Marvel asked as Thor and Living Lightning took off.

"We'll be fine. Go!" Cap shouted.

The four Avengers took off into the air towards the monster.

"At least the city is deserted. We won't have to worry about civilian casualties." Black Panther said.

"Well, at least not many." Spider Man said, pointing to Shinji.

"Riiiight." Tiger said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The military was losing quickly to the greenish monster. It's bullets, missiles and rockets were all useless.

"We need reinforcements!" one of the last three pilots shouted as he continued to fire.

"You called?" Iron Man asked as he flew past the ship.

"What the..."

The military pilots all watched as Iron Man's repulsor beams, Ms Marvel's energy blasts, Living Lightning's electrical bolts, and Thor's hammer slammed into the monster, but to no avail.

"Tony! There's some kind of energy field around that thing!" Ms Marvel shouted as she continued to fly around the creature and fire.

"I know. My scanners are trying identify it in order to neutralize it." Iron Man shouted back.

"Fall creature!" the god of thunder shouted as he hurled his hammer at the monster once again.

However, the Angel, sensing that Thor was the more dangerous threat, lite up his eyes and hit him with a full cross-flare blast that knocked the god of thunder back into the city.

"Ohhhhh. By thunder!" he groaned as he held his head.

"Uh, excuse me. I think you dropped this." Shinji said as he handed his hammer back to him.

"...my thanks." the stunned god said as he accepted his hammer.

"You're welcome." Shinji said, not even remotely aware of what he had just done.

_He lifted Mjolnir. Who is this child?_ Thor thought as he stared at his weapon as Scarlet Witch came over and ushered Shinji away to where the other Avengers were.

"THOR! We Could Use Some Help!" Ms Marvel shouted, as she dodged the monsters arms.

"On My Way!" Thor shouted back. "I Summon The Power Of Nature To My Aid!"

Thick storm clouds appeared over the skies of Tokyo-3, surging and flashing until a full barrage of lightning flew forth and blasted the 3rd Angel, illuminating it's AT-Field and shocking Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside NERV...)

"What is going on?" Commander Gendo Ikari asked.

"I'm not sure, sir! The Weather Service didn't say anything about a thunderstorm today!" Makoto Hyuga shouted back.

"We've got a giant monster to deal with and you're worried about a little rain?" Shigeru Aoba asked.

"Sir! The lightning from those thunder clouds is striking the Angel!" Maya Ibuki shouted.

"WHAT?" the other two bridge bunnies gasped.

"It's as if the gods themselves are on our side." Fuyutsuki stated as he stood next to Gendo.

"And how can we use that to our advantage?" Gendo wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(On The Streets Of Tokyo-3)

"Damn It! Where the hell is he?" Misato groaned as she continued to drive down the deserted streets of the city.

Suddenly, a bright flash of red energy caught her attention, causing her to stop her car.

Looking out her window the purple-haired woman gasped as she saw a woman with reddish brown hair in a rather sexy red costume wave her hands and then fire a crimson beam from both directly at the Angel. She looked up at the Angel and noticed that it's AT-Field was starting to slowly break and fade.

"What the!!!" she gasped as she saw an athletic man in a red, white and blue outfit run up alongside the woman and tap the side of his head.

"Thor! Ms Marvel! Go For It's Legs!" the man shouted.

Quick as lightning the two heroes flew down and slammed their shoulders into the Angels ankles. Without it's AT-Field, the Angel was caught off guard and tumbled backwards onto the ground.

Quick as he could, the thunder god quickly flew to the creatures chest and forcefully brought his hammer down onto the bright red sphere in it's chest.

The tactic apparently worked as the creature shirked in pain and knocked him away as quick as he could. However, while the core was damaged, it was not bad enough that it wouldn't heal. The Angel quickly sat up and covered itself with it's arms, legs and head, protecting the damaged Core with all it's abilities.

"The red sphere in it's chest is it's vulnerability." Thor said as Ms Marvel helped him back to his feet.

"How did you know that?" Tigra asked.

Thor looked at her. "It was not obvious?"

"Sorry."

"Can you hit it again?" Spider Man asked.

"Nay. The creature doth protect itself with it's shield of light."

"It's not even moving either." Living Lightning said.

"It will regenerate itself and then attack again." Black Panther said.

"But why is it attacking?" Cap wondered, continuing to stare at the creature.

"What do you mean?"

"Even animals don't go blindly attacking something without reason."

"Right. First of all we don't know if that thing is organic or not. Second we've seen all kinds of creatures attack while under the influence of some other force." Ms Marvel said.

"Dr Doom, the Leader, Namor the Sub-Mariner." Spider Man counted on his fingers.

"Even outside cosmic influences like the Collector or even the Celestials." Scarlet Witch said.

"While this is a fascinating conversation, I think we need to get moving." Iron Man said.

"He's right. But where?" Black Widow asked.

"With me." a new voice entered the fray.

"Huh?" The Avengers said, turning towards the purple-haired woman who stood in front of a blue car.

"I didn't know Psylocke was here." Spider Man said.

"I'm Misato Katsuragi. I'm sorry I'm late, Shinji." the woman said.

"Oh, Ms Katsuragi." Shinji said, shaking the woman's hand.

"We need to get to NERV." Misato said.

"Then let's go." Captain America said.

"Uh... I don't think I can fit all of you in my car." she stated.

"That's alright. We can manage." Spider Man assured her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This... is really weird." Misato said as she looked ahead to where she was flying.

Thor had lifted Misato's car over his head as was flying Misato, Shinji, Tigra and Scarlet Witch inside the car while Spider Man and Black Panther were riding on top. Ms Marvel was carrying Captain America, Iron Man was carrying Black Widow, and Living Lightning was flying alone.

"We're actually used to this." Scarlet Witch said as she sat in the back seat with Shinji.

"I didn't know you had such unique friends, Shinji." Misato said, looking back to the boy.

"Actually... I met them while I was waiting for you." he replied.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"So, what's this NERV we're headed to?" Tigra asked.

"NERV is a private organization funded by the UN to stop the Angels from destroying mankind."

"Angels? You call those monsters Angels?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I didn't come up with that name, believe me. Oh, Shinji!"

"Yes?"

"Do you have you identification papers?"

Shinji dug into his bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Misato as she handed him a book that said 'NERV' on the cover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The team flew straight to NERV under Misato's direction, getting inside and following a long series of mobile trams, walkways and escalators.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Spider Man gasped.

"It's an actual Geofront!" Shinji gasped as he looked out the window.

"Yes. It's a human fortress built to withstand against the Angels, our last hope." Misato said.

Within a few minutes the ten Avengers were being lead by the purple-haired woman through the maze-like corridors of NERV while Shinji was reading his NERV instruction manual.

However, the group quickly realized that they were lost.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Spider Man asked.

"No we're not. I'm sure it's just this way." Misato said.

"I don't think so." Captain America said.

"How do you know?"

To everyone's amusement, the super soldier reached over and picked up his circular shield that was propped up against the connecting hallway they were approaching.

"Uh, hehehehe!" Misato chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry. It looks like this facility was designed to be a maze." he said with a smile.

Misato actually seemed relieved at that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually, the group was met by a very upset-looking blond woman in a labcoat and swimsuit.

"Hi, Ritsuko." Misato said nervously.

"Why are you wasting my... oh my!" Ritsuko Akagi gasped as she noticed the ten costumed heroes around the purple haired woman.

"Ritsuko Akagi, I'd like you to meet the Avengers." Misato said.

Introductions were quickly made and Ritsuko was then introduced to Shinji. Misato also noticed that Ritsuko seemed to be eyeing Tigra.

_Oh boy! The cat-woman strikes again_. Misato thought.

"Is this the boy?" Ritsuko asked once she had regained herself.

"Yes. According to the Marduke Report, he's the Third Child." Misato said.

While the pair talked, a certain crimson sorceress was thinking hard.

Shinji if the Third Child? Who are the other two I wonder? Wanda thought as Ritsuko talked about something called 'The O-9 System'.

"How could you bring these people here, Captain!" Ritsuko said with some anger.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave them out in the city? Besides, you said it yourself, we're short handed. And besides, I saw these guys take on the Angel and they did better than the military."

"That goes without saying." the blond grimaced.

Eventually the group came down to the Eva cages and were shown NERV's ultimate weapon.

"Whoa!" Ms Marvel gasped as she stared at the giant purple robot with the long horn protruding from it's forehead.

"Is that..." Tigra cringed.

"A giant robot." Black Panther stated.

"This reminds me of Ultimo." Iron Man said.

"Maybe it's his brother." Spider Man said.

Their staring was cut short as a new voice boomed over the speaker system.

"What the hell is this, Katsuragi?" Gendo glared down from his observation booth. "Who are these people?"

"The Avengers, sir." Misato said.

"That tells me nothing! Remove them!" the grimacing man said.

"But sir, they were outside fighting the Angel."

"Which they did not defeat."

"They did a lot more damaged than the military did." she explained.

"That goes without saying." the man said.

"Who is this guy?" Living Lightning asked.

"Commander Gendo Ikari, the head of our organization." Ritsuko said.

"Ikari? You mean..." Scarlet Witch gasped, looking at Shinji.

"He's... Shinji's father." the blond doctor said.

The group looked at Gendo, then back to Shinji, then back to Gendo.

"Really? They don't look alike." Spider Man said.

"I agree." Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow, said.

"Why did you call me here?" Shinji suddenly shouted at the bearded man.

"Because I have a need for you." Gendo said.

"You abandon me after mother dies, I don't hear from you for ten years, and then you call me out of the blue to come back here because you have a _need_ for me?" Shinji gasped, the obvious pain of it all showing on his face.

At hearing this, every member of the Avengers grimaced.

What kind of father would abandon their own child and then ten years later call him back because he wanted to use him?

Actually, several of them knew that answer fairly well.

"If you can't do it, you are of no use to me. Leave!" Gendo shouted.

"I was right. I'm not wanted." Shinji cried.

Before anyone could move, Shinji found a pair of arms encircle him from behind. A warm body press against his back.

"It's alright, Shinji." Wanda said softly to the boy, arms folded around his neck tightly. "You're not alone here."

Shinji grinned her arms with his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Thank you." he whispered.

However, that's when things erupted.

"Cowardly knave!" Thor shouted at Gendo as he hurled his hammer at the man.

Mjolnir flew up to the reinforced glass that Gendo was hiding behind, broke through it, slammed into the mans chest and propelled him backwards into the observation room he was in. It turned around sharply, still pressing into Gendo's chest, and pushed him back out the glass and down towards the waiting god of thunder.

"What manner of person is so low as to use a child for their own ends?" Thor asked as he caught the man and replaced the hammer on his belt.

"He does have a point." Captain America said to Gendo. "You called Shinji here for a reason, but you haven't given him a reason to do anything for you."

"He doesn't need one. I am his father!"

"Liar!" Thor shouted. "A true father does not abandon his own blood, nor would they so casually send their progenies into battle against an enemy they themselves do not know!"

"Thor has a point. Until today Shinji didn't even know this monster existed. Yet from the look of this base, you've known about it for years. Decades perhaps." Iron Man explained.

"You're prepared to handle this monster, with a giant robot, and while that makes sense, you don't bother to tell the person whose piloting it that he's going to be the pilot, until you get him here and make it so that he has no choice." Captain America said.

"And an emotionally fragile fourteen year old at that." Black Widow stated.

"Nice peer pressure tactic." Spider Man quipped.

Gendo grimaced. These people were beginning to annoy him.

Suddenly, a dozen black suited men armed with guns rushed into the room.

"Oh, look, goons." Spider Man stated, unfazed by this common occurrence in his life.

Gendo grinned as his men aimed their guns at the costumed heroes. "Remove Them!"

The Avengers positioned themselves ready for a fight, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow pulling the boy behind them so as to protect him.

"Save your strength, people. This is my arena." Spider Man said as the men rushed the Avengers, only to have the webslinger leap at them with incredible speed and agility, easily dodging their fists and small arms fire, and retaliating with his own lightning fast kicks and punches.

Within seconds, all twelve men were unconscious around the webslinger.

"And just so you know... I'm the nice one." Spider Man said, looking up at Gendo, still in Thor's grip.

Gendo grimaced at that. What he was so blatantly saying, was that he wasn't the best fighter, nor the most ruthless among the ten heroes. And he had just taken out 12 of his own men. He turned and stared at the purple haired woman.

"Katsuragi! Take out your firearm and arrest these people!" Gendo shouted.

Misato looked at the Avengers, then the defeated Section 2 agents, then back to the Commander.

"Uh... how?" she asked.

"Do not disobey me, Captain!"

"Sir, in case you didn't notice, _one_ of their's just took out _twelve_ of yours!" Misato explained. "Its fair to say I'm a little out of my league here!"

Gendo gnashed his teeth. "You will be penalized for this, Captain!"

"It's a battle I can't win, sir! And with all due respect, they seem to be more capable of handling situations like this. They could be useful."

"In truth, the boy is far more useful than you believe." Thor said.

"If he has no will to fight, he is useless!"

"He Is Not!" Thor exclaimed, shaking the man violently.

Any harder and he'd probably snap the man's neck.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked, trying to play peacemaker.

"Shinji, step forward." Thor said.

The boy did as Thor pulled Mjolnir from his belt and tossed it to Shinji.

"What the..." Shinji gasped as he caught the hammer, lifting it easily. "Whoa. It's lighter than it looks."

The Avengers gasped as Shinji held the hammer in his right hand.

Noticing their stunned expressions, Misato had to ask.

"What's the big deal? So he's stronger than he looks." Misato said.

"It's not that, Misato." Captain America said.

"Thor's hammer can only be wielded by those who are worthy." Tigra said. "Some of us can't even lift it."

"Actually, Captain America's the only one aside from Thor who's ever been able to." Iron Man stated.

"It proves that Shinji is an exceptional individual." Scarlet Witch said.

"We can do this!" Misato grinned, realizing what they were saying.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: I love crossovers. Especially if they are instantly on Shinji's side. When I wanted to write this story up, I had a hard time trying to figure out which Avengers to put into this story. Naturally I had to include the Big Three: Cap, Thor and Iron Man. Then the rest of the Avengers I chose were basically people Shinji would have something in common with.

Spider Man because he's never known his parents and feels responsible for his uncles death; Scarlet Witch because she's rather maternal (so much so that she once created her own children using her mystic powers), as well as being used by her father; Ms Marvel because she never got along well with her father; and Living Lightning who's extremist father was killed by The Hulk.

The rest of the Avengers I added because I wanted to more diversify the Avengers team as well as Shinji's interactions. Black Widow is Russian and in the series Shinji never met anyone who was Russian. Plus I wanted to see what I could write when she met Kaji. I added Black Panther because, well, Shinji never interacted with any African people. Living Lightning is of Hispanic origin, so I choose to add him to the mix.

(Also, Living Lightning is gay, as stated by Writer Dan Slott, but since I'm not good at writing that kind of thing up, I chose to omit it. I'm just mentioning it in case anyone who reads this starts to wonder who I'm going to pair him up with.)

I was originally going to use Firebird, Bonita Juarez, who is also a Hispanic Avenger, except that she is a very devout Roman Catholic, so there would have been some complications with using her in the Eva-universe.

And I added Tigra mostly so that I could play up Ritsuko's cat-obsession.

Also, I'm sorry if this story seems rushed. I was trying to get this finished up for today.

Drop me a review to tell me what you think.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

Thor attacks Gendo, Section 2 pulls their guns on him.

"Uh, shouldn't you help him?" Misato asked, noticing that the rest of the Avengers were standing a good distance away from them.

"Why? There's only a dozen of them." Spider Man said.

"And they've only got semi-auto handguns." Ms Marvel said.

"Only?" Misato repeated.

"Give me one good reason why I should not smite thee!" Thor asked Gendo.

"Because I have a dozen trained men with guns pointed at you?"

"Let them fire."

"Fire!"

Gunshots rang out, all their bullets hitting Thor.

However, it was a useless gesture as they simply bounced off his body. Some of them ricocheting back into the men who fired them.

"I have felt droplets of rain strike more fiercely." Thor declared and continued shaking Gendo.

"Told ya." Spider Man whispered to the stunned Misato.

"Right. He gets backhanded by an Angel and lives, why would a few bullets bother him?" she thought out loud.


	2. Training And Setup

_**SHINJI MEETS THE AVENGERS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or The Avengers

Summary: Shinji and the Avengers prepare to battle the Third Angel while Iron Man makes plans to put the team in the spotlight in this world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Training and Setup**

The JSSDF was continuing to waste ammunition on bombarding the Angel while it worked furiously to repair it's damaged core. It's arms and body hunched over it's core, protecting it with both it's body and reenergized AT-Field.

With all of their weapons useless, and the heroes who were fighting it gone, the trio of generals, situated in their command bunker away from NERV, were left with one option.

"If we drop an N2 Mine we can destroy it without trouble." Field General Hiroshi Yamada said.

"We can't, Hiro!" Air Chief of Staff Koji Nakamatsu said. "Not while the target is still in the city!"

"And then of course there is the issue of getting through that energy field it's generating." Maritime Chief of Staff Akira Son said.

"Our regular weapons didn't work against it." Nakamatsu said.

"An N2 is hardly regular. But I'm more concerned with those costumed heroes our men reported. They did a lot more damage than our own forces." Yamada admitted.

"Any word on where they went?" Son asked.

"We can only guess. Hopefully they will return to help us out." Nakamatsu said.

"I'd like to know who they are and why they're here." Yamada said.

"It would be better than giving Ikari control of the situation." Son grimaced as the other men agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

However, the man in question had less control of his own situation.

"Unhand Me You Behemoth!" Gendo Ikari struggled as a certain Nordic god had the man in a very tight headlock.

"Be silent, you cur, or I shall be forced to forget you are human!" Thor replied while Spider Man was webbing up the unconscious Section 2 agents.

_I will see you suffer for this humiliation! God or not!_ Gendo grimaced.

However, Thor's statement was echoed in the minds of The Avengers team. The team had just met the rather grim commander and already they didn't like him. Not only had he practically admitted to abandoning his own son years ago, he was here now trying to force the boy into piloting a giant robot he knew nothing about, against an enemy he had only just seen.

It also didn't help that they had a history of dealing with men such as Gendo, ruthless and unpleasant individuals who were given absolute authority to do whatever they wanted. Unaccustomed to letting such things in their world happen here, they knew that Gendo was going to have to bare watching.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the monitor that linked the bridge to the Eva cages, an elderly man just watched as his former student was being manhandled by the team's 'enforcer', as it were. While there was a part of him that was actually enjoying seeing the grim and unpleasant man being taken down a notch, there was another issue to consider.

"Lieutenant Aoba, what is the status of the Angel?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked the long-haired techie.

"Still immobile. AT-Field still surrounding it. It's core is slowly healing." Shigeru Aoba said.

"Estimated time until full recovery?"

"Magi estimates complete recovery in... 6 hours, 27 minutes."

Fuyutsuki breathed a sigh of relief. The costumed heroes intervention had helped considerably in the delaying of the Angel. This meant that they had more time to plan, prepare, convince Shinji to pilot the Eva, and defeat the Angel. Maybe with time to spare.

He wondered if he should inform Gendo about all this. Looking at the monitor, he wasn't sure how he'd take this new information.

However, a thought entered his mind.

"Lieutenant Ibuki, patch me into Rei Ayanami's room." he said to the female tech.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the Eva Cages...

"So, basically you want Shinji, a boy who's been abandoned by his father for ten years, to pilot a robot he's never seen against a monster he didn't know existed?" Spider Man said to Misato.

"Yes." the purple haired woman said. "This is what NERV and the Eva's were created for. However, since you already damaged the Angel's core, there's a chance we might not need the Eva's."

Gendo did his best to look up and glare at the woman while his head was still facing downwards as the god of thunder still had him in a headlock. Eva's activation, and awakening, was essential to his plans. But for that to happen, he needed Shinji to pilot the Eva. He had intentionally planned for the Second Child to not be present when the Third Angel arrived, and for the incapacitation of the First Child to force the Third Child into the pilots seat. However, these costumed heroes that had arrived with him were putting a serious crimp in his plans. As well as his neck.

"Don't be so sure about that, Ms Katsuragi." Captain America said.

"Actually it's _Captain_ Katsuragi, director of operations for NERV." she said.

"My apologies." he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Well, this is all well and good, but it doesn't help our situation." Black Panther said.

"Cat Man's right." Spider Man said. "That monster up top ain't dead, and as soon as it's healed it'll make it's way... here?"

The group looked at each other, as if thinking the same thing. Like Captain America had stated, there was always a reason something happened. Even wild animals didn't do something without a purpose. Which means that if the Angel was coming to NERV, there had to be a reason.

"How much time do we have?" Black Widow asked.

"About 6 hours and 25 minutes, according to the computer analysis." Iron Man said.

Gendo perked up at that. _What the... He's hacked The Magi? Impossible! He must be listening in to the bridge transmissions. _

"So we've got some time." Living Lightning said.

"But to do what? Train the kid how to pilot a giant robot he's never seen or heard of before?" Ms Marvel asked.

"We should consider it." Captain America said. "We're not going to force Shinji into the pilot seat, but it would be a good idea to have any available option that might work at our disposal."

Shinji was listening to all of this, feeling relieved that they weren't going to force him to pilot. He was also relieved that the woman known as the Scarlet Witch hadn't stopped her hugging of him. It felt nice.

While the group talked, Iron Man was standing stock-still, monitoring the situation with the aid of HOMER.

(_HOMER, what have you got_?) Tony Stark thought to his on-board computer system.

(This system is powerful, but primitive by my standards.) The AI said. (I have already accessed the systems sub-routines and lower command functions. I am staying away from the central hub in order to avoid detection until I have fully integrated myself)

(_Right. What have you found so far?_)

(Several discrepancies in their security protocols such as certain areas of NERV that are blocked off. There are inconsistencies in their records regarding various materials that the computers have listed as accounted for yet the serial numbers are different than the orders. And I have detected anomalous energy spikes in locations that have been deemed 'Off Limits') HOMER explained.

(_Holes in their security, unaccounted for materials, and mysterious energy readings. Interesting._)

(Indeed. One would think that an organization such as this would not be run so... sloppily.)

(_HYDRA and AIM could teach these guys how to run a high-tech facility like this without attracting so much attention to themselves._)

(Are you referring to the gaps in their security?)

(_Exactly_.) He thought. (_This entire base was designed to fight against these Angels, so it's not hard to believe that someone, like say Black Widow, would be able to infiltrate with ease._)

(Does this include the possibility of... armed infiltration by numerous individuals?)

(_Unfortunately, it does._)

While Iron Man and HOMER were talking, Shinji and the others noticed two giant metal doors off to the right opened up, revealing a doctor and two nurses pushing a hospital bed into the room. The trio froze when they noticed the group of costumed heroes, one of whom had their commander in a headlock.

Shinji froze as he looked at the injured girl lying on the wheeled bed. Her gasps of pain caught the boys attention causing a stirring in his heart. His impulses pulled at him to go over to the bed, only to have the Scarlet Witch pull on his hand first to go over to the girl.

"What the hell is this girl doing down here? She should be in the hospital!" Captain America shouted at the doctors as he stormed over to them as well.

"We were ordered to bring her down to the cages." the doctor said, moving backwards as Cap got in his face.

"Ordered? By whom?" the super soldier barked.

_I wonder that myself_. Gendo mentally groaned as he continued to struggle out of Thor's grip.

"Who is she?" Scarlet Witch asked to no one in particular.

"Rei Ayanami, the First Child and pilot of Eva Unit 00." Ritsuko explained, coming over as well.

"So she's... oh. I see." Cap said, glaring back at the restrained commander. "You were going to use her to either pilot your robot, or coerce Shinji into doing it by threatening to use her."

The Avengers all turned to glare at the man, who, to his credit, didn't shirk under their stares. He was rather impressed at the star-spangled man's perception, not that he would ever admit it though, still wondering who had ordered Rei brought down. At this point there were only a handful of people who could have ordered such a thing, and he was one of them.

He was also slightly sweating. While it had been part of his plan to use an injured Rei to force Shinji into the pilot seat, he was more than a little wary of doing so with a group of costumed superheroes around him. Mostly because if they were upset at him for what he did to Shinji, how would they react to how he treated an injured girl? To say nothing of his scenario.

However, they were not the ones he had to contend with at the moment.

"Mongrel dog!" Thor snapped at him. "It is loathsome and odious enough to abandon your own child, but to force an injured innocent into battle is contemptible! Such an outrage would earn you exile into the frozen wastelands of the Frost Giants where you would be torn limb from limb by the Fenris Wolf!"

Of course such a thing meant little to Gendo, who had no personal experience with any of that.

"However, since such threats are not present, perhaps an alternate form of suffering is in order!" the god bolstered as he gripped Gendo's head.

"Ack! Let Go! Let Go!" the commander hissed.

"How long until the Angel is.." Misato started to ask Ritsuko, only to be cut off by a rather sickening sound.

RIIIIIIIP!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone turned back to see Thor standing with a large patch of brown hair in his hand, Gendo still in his headlock, but now the top of his head bearing a bald spot. A large bald spot.

"Uh... did your friend just rip out a large chunk of the commander's hair?" Misato winced.

"I'm not gonna to say it, I'm not gonna say it." Spider Man said as he tried not to look at the man.

"Be thankful it is not your flesh I am tearing!" Thor shouted as he gripped the back of Gendo's head.

"Ai-yai-yai!" Living Lightning winced as the thunder god ripped out another patch of Gendo's hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gendo shouted again.

"Oh. That's a new kind of hurt right there." Ms Marvel said as Thor shook his hands free of the brown follicles.

Seeing as she couldn't help Gendo, Ritsuko stepped closer to the wheeled bed where Rei lay. "If you do not pilot the Eva against the Angel, Rei will be forced to." she said to Shinji.

"But why her?" Captain America asked.

"Because she's the only available pilot we have." she replied to the man as Shinji gently took Rei's hand to comfort her.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine." Shinji said, staring at the crying girl who's body and face were wrapped in bandages. Her hand clutched his tightly, out of reflex from pain. Shinji responded by placing his hand over her own.

"Wait! You said that Rei was the First Child and that Shinji was the Third. Where is your _Second_ Child?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Unfortunately, Asuka is still in Germany." Misato answered, barely noting Captain America's mild frown at that.

"What is she doing _there_? Shouldn't she be _here_?" the super soldier asked.

"Asuka was trained to pilot Unit 02, which unfortunately isn't quite finished being built at our NERV-Germany facility." Misato said.

"Plus she's never been to Japan, and we have no idea if she'd be compatible with Unit's 00 or 01." Ritsuko stated.

"That's a poor excuse! If these monsters are attacking Japan, you should have all available pilots and equipment here on standby." Cap said.

"Not to mention back up pilots just in case." Black Panther said.

"We can't." Misato said.

"Why not?" Tigra asked.

"Because these kids are the only ones that can pilot the Eva's!" she shouted.

The Avengers team looked at her, curious and stunned.

"Only _children_ can pilot these robots?" Captain America asked.

"Uh... yes." Misato replied as Ritsuko groaned while holding her head.

"_Who_ the **hell** would build a weapon like that?" Black Widow asked.

"Sounds like someone's been watching too many anime's." Spider Man said._ Even though we __**are**__ in Japan._

"And this would be the cliché badly run organization." Ms Marvel muttered.

"While these are all fascinating topics of discussions, we have about 6 hours before that green monster recovers and resumes it's attacks." Iron Man interrupted them.

"So what are you suggesting, tin face?" Tigra asked the armored avenger.

"Right now, we need to organize. Taking out that monster is important. However, with its energy field up it's virtually impossible to defeat, even with an N2 Mine."

"N2 Mine?" Spider Man asked.

"A special explosive device twice as powerful as a Neutron Bomb, minus the radioactive fallout." Iron Man explained.

"Nice." the web-slinger exclaimed.

"But we left that monster in the middle of the city. They can't deploy an N2 Mine or it'll destroy everything else." Ms Marvel said.

"If the city is evacuated then there isn't a fear of loss of life." Black Widow said.

"But putting a hundred or so families out on the street for the sake of a military victory is beyond inconvenient!" Living Lightning exclaimed.

"True, but it's not like the Japanese haven't dealt with giant monsters and massive property damage before." Spider Man said.

"You watch too many old movies." Black Panther said to the web-slinger.

"And it doesn't solve our problem." Iron Man said as he turned to Shinji. "Shinji? Will you pilot?"

The boy looked up at the armored Avenger. "I... I want to help... but what about Rei?"

"I think I can do something about her pain." Scarlet Witch said as she moved over to the other side of the bed and placed her hands on Rei's forehead and stomach.

Shinji, still clutching Rei's hand, watched as Scarlet Witch's hands started glowing with crimson energy, flowing from his body into Rei's.

Suddenly, her hands started to flare as the crimson energy quickly built up and blasted herself, Shinji and Rei with incredible force, knocking her backwards, as well as the two teens and their teammates.

However, since Shinji was tightly holding onto Rei's hand when the crimson blast struck, he pulled the girl along with him as they were thrown from the wheeled bed. They collapsed onto the ground, a crimson bolt shooting up towards the ceiling and striking girders and steel supports.

"Wow! That was cool!" Spider Man said stared at the slowly reviving group. The Avengers team had actually gotten a lesser dose of the crimson energies than previous, but they were still knocked back. Thor, being the strongest, was virtually unfazed as he continued to restrain Gendo.

Suddenly, the ceiling exploded open and rained debris down upon both Shinji and Rei. The Avengers were stunned by the freak blast, unable to move quick enough to get to both teenagers. It proved unnecessary as a spark of crimson energy had blasted Unit 01 during it's release, the giant mech's eyes glowing bright yellow as it's right arm broke from the LCL lake and blocked the ceiling debris from reaching the two teenagers.

"It moved!" Misato gasped as Cap raced to her side.

"But that's impossible! The power socket wasn't even installed! There's no way it could have moved on it's own!" Ritsuko shouted as Iron Man helped her back to her feet.

Misato stared at Shinji and Rei, resting quietly on the ground in each others arms, untouched by the beams. They then noticed that the giant head of the horned purple Eva started to move. A low growl, more like a moan, could be heard coming from the vicinity of it's mouth.

"Was it trying to protect... him?" she wondered aloud, looking at Shinji.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked Rei, noticing that she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. If she had been, then being knocked to the ground would have had her screaming in pain.

"I... I am fine." the blue-haired, red-eyed girl said to him, staring into his deep blue eyes and blushing as she did. _Why are my cheeks so warm? I have never... blushed before. _"Who... are you?" she asked, still resting aside the boy.

"I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari." he said with a blush of his own as he stared at the girl.

"I am pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun. My name is Rei Ayanami." she smiled.

_She's too cute!_ "Here, let me help you up, Rei-chan." Shinji said, gently lifting the girl to her feet.

"Thank you." she said, then paused at what she had done. _I... thanked him. I have never done that before. _

While this was going on, Gendo, who had still yet to be released from Thor's grip, was staring at his little albino doll.

_She's healed... and blushing? What the hell?!_ He gasped, still trying to get out of the thunder god's grip, further unaware of her actually thanking Shinji for saving her.

"Shinji! Are you alright?" Scarlet Witch asked as she raced over to the boy.

"Yes, Ms Scarlet. I'm fine." Shinji replied as Rei slowly removed her bandages.

"Oh, you can call me Wanda, if you want." she smiled.

"Thank you, Ms Wanda." he restated.

"Actually, just Wanda, is fine." she said with an amused smile.

"Well, that was impressive." Iron Man said as he stepped over to the trio. "So, Shinji... what's your answer?"

Shinji looked over at the giant robot, then back to Rei, who was still blushing, and then back to Iron Man. "I'll do it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Command Bridge)

"On the bright side, we still have 5 hours and 45 minutes before the Angel is fully healed." Misato said as she, Captain America, Black Panther, Tigra, Living Lightning, Spider Man and Iron Man stood around the bridge while Ritsuko and the computer techs did their job.

Though it was somewhat hard, what with a half-dozen costumed superheroes standing around them, all of them looking very non-military like. Especially the tiger-woman in the bikini, the red, white and blue super soldier with the large circular shield, and the red and gold armored individual.

Gendo, having been released from Thor's grip, was sitting at his desk on the elevated platform just behind the group. His second-in-command, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, right next to him. Both he and the bridge staff were having a hard time concentrating on their duties after noticing Gendo's new 'look'.

"So, you ordered Rei to be brought down from her room." Gendo said to his second.

"Yes." the older man said.

"Why?" he said, nearly growling.

"It seemed the best course of action." Fuyutsuki replied. "I figured the Avengers wouldn't hurt you if there was another child present, and it was a calculated risk in order to get Shinji to pilot. Even though Rei appears to be fully healed, yes?"

Gendo wasn't about to argue with that. It was his original plan to use an injured Rei to force Shinji into the pilot's seat, so in effect he knew that Fuyutsuki was on-board with his scenario as well. But he had to wonder if the Avengers wouldn't have killed him having seen that he was going to use an injured pilot in order to fight the Third Angel. They already didn't like him for abandoning Shinji. And if push came to shove, would they do worse than humiliate him by ripping his hair out?

That was actually another problem, as he now had four large near hairless spots on his head and face. And it wasn't like he could go out and buy a hat or something. He'd probably have to shave all his hair off and buy a toupee until it all grew back. At least that so-called god hadn't pulled his beard out. It was hard to be intimidating without a beard and full head of hair.

He had no idea that Fuyutsuki had intentionally ordered Rei sent down in the hopes that it would irk the Avengers against Gendo even more. Which worked, though he was lucky they hadn't killed him.

Shinji, meanwhile, was in the Eva cages with Scarlet Witch, Thor, and Ms Marvel, all of whom were there in case Shinji needed help. Rei was there as well, feeling it somewhat necessary for her to be there in case Shinji needed her help.

"Alright! Let's Commence The Training!" Misato shouted from the bridge.

(Ack! I think I'm gonna throw up!) Shinji shouted from inside the entry plug.

"What's wrong Shinji?" Misato asked.

(This stuff... this, LCL, it tastes like blood!) He replied.

"Stop complaining! You're a boy you know! Suck it up!" Misato shouted.

(Have you been in here? Have you tasted this stuff?) Shinji asked.

"Uh... no." Misato replied, slightly fearful of where this was going.

(Then don't tell me to suck it up! It's disgusting!) He shouted.

"Least he didn't make a vampire joke." Tigra replied.

"Shinji, or Spider Man?" Black Panther asked.

"Senpai! You need to see this!" Maya Ibuki shouted from her console.

"What is it Maya?" Ritsuko asked as she walked over and peered over the younger woman's shoulder. "What? That's his synch? That's... impossible!"

"Is there a problem with Shinji's synch ratio?" Misato asked the faux-blond.

"Actually, yes. The readings indicate it's at... 81.1! And he just got inside it!" she cried.

"Uh.. is that a good thing?" Spider Man asked.

"It's a **very** good thing!" Ritsuko explained.

"How so?" Black Panther asked.

"Anything over 40 percent is more than enough to get the Eva to respond to the pilots commands in order to get it to move. And Shinji did nearly twice that on his first attempt! I've never seen any pilot do that!"

"How could you? You only have three and number 2 isn't here." Spider Man quipped.

"Guess Thor wasn't kidding about him being special." Living Lightning said.

"What do you mean? We all saw him lift the hammer." Tigra said.

"Alright, Shinji! We're going to run you through some basic drills to get you familiar with the Eva and how it works." Misato called out.

(Understood.) The boy said.

While Misato and the others were drilling the boy in how to handle the Eva in a combat situation, Iron Man and HOMER were diligently working on a special plan of their own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One Hour Later)

(_And so you see, sir, that is the situation_.) Iron Man said to the man on the opposite video feed after more than an hour of talking, which also included video-clips of the Avengers fight against the 3rd Angel.

(I see. I'll bring your proposal directly to the security council immediately and get back to you as soon as I can. Secretary Kohler, out!)

_I wonder how mad this is going to make Gendo?_ Iron Man thought as he turned his attention back to Shinji and his training.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(4 Hours Later, Eva Cages)

"So, how are you feeling, Shinji?" Scarlet Witch asked as the boy sipped from a bottle of water.

"Pretty good. I just hope I do alright against the Angel." Shinji replied as he stretched his muscles while sitting outside the entry plug.

"I'm still not comfortable with that name." Tigra stated, keeping her distance from the boy, since the LCL he was covered in did indeed smell like blood.

She had gotten used to the LCL lake that was around them, since it was used as a disinfectant rather than for the inside of the plug, where Shinji swore it tasted like blood. She couldn't smell the lake, which was a bit more diluted than the entry plug LCL.

"Neither am I, but you know how it is when we get launched into another universe." Captain America said.

"If it's not another universe it's another planet, if it's not another planet it's another era. Sometimes I wonder why I became an Avenger in the first place." the feral Avenger grumbled.

"Because you couldn't get a job as an exotic dancer?" Spider Man quipped while hanging from his webline connected to the ceiling.

"I'll Have You Know I've Had Several Offers! And I'm A Freaking Cat-Woman! I'm As Exotic As They Come!" she snarled at the backing-up webslinger.

"Do you two need a time out?" Black Widow asked, appearing on the catwalk.

"Natasha! Where have you been?" Captain America asked the super spy as the other two Avengers calmed down.

"I got lost." she said simply.

The group looked around and realized that Natasha hadn't been around for the last few hours. Though given how large NERV and the Geofront was, it wasn't too surprising. Nevertheless, Black Widow was someone that rarely 'got lost' unless it was for a specific purpose.

Just then, Iron Man and the others came down to the cages.

"I still think this is a bad idea!" Ms Marvel snapped at the armored avenger.

"I know what I'm doing, Carol." Iron Man said to the blond woman.

"I seriously doubt that." the female warbird grumbled under her breath.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around! You too Shinji!" Iron Man shouted.

The ten Avengers and one boy pilot were soon standing in a circle as Iron Man started off.

"As you all know we were transported to this world when Wanda's Hex Powers clashed with Kang's time vortex." the armored avenger said.

"Time Vortex?" Shinji asked.

"Oh. Kang the Conqueror is an enemy of ours." Scarlet Witch explained to the boy. "He's a time traveling tyrant from the 35th century who's been trying to conquer our time, as well as other past time periods, with incredibly advanced technology."

"During our last battle with Kang, he tried to use a new time travel device to send us into the distant future where we wouldn't be able to stop him from conquering our time." Captain America said.

"It was only thanks to the Scarlet Witch's Hex Power that the vortex was countered." Thor said.

"Which apparently had the side effect of transporting us to your world, Shinji." Iron Man said.

"And right when you needed help." Ms Marvel said to the boy.

"You say that like we were supposed to be here." Living Lightning said to the group.

"Maybe we were." Captain America mused as he rubbed his chin, thinking.

"_You_ say that like it's destiny or something." Tigra stated.

"Well think about it: out of the millions, perhaps billions, of other alternate dimensions we could have ended up in, what are the odds we would end up here, in this world, right as mankind is facing attacks by a powerful and mysterious enemy? It can't be a coincidence that we arrive right as the world is facing potential annihilation." the super soldier replied.

"Not to mention the fact we land right where Shinji is, the one person who can pilot _this_ giant robot against _those_ giant monsters." Spider Man added, thumbing his finger at the purple Eva.

"Either way, be it fate or fluke, we're here in this dimension." Iron Man said. "As such it's important that we be able to continue with our regular business as Avengers."

"Regular business? How? We're in a completely different dimension." Black Widow said. "We don't have the resources or the government sanction we had before. There aren't any Avengers, or even heroes, in this world. There aren't even alternate versions of our civilian identities."

"And it's still weird if you think about it." Spider Man said.

"Which brings us to the matter at hand." the armored avenger said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Command Bridge)

"Sir! We're receiving a message from the United Nations!" Maya shouted. "It's the Secretary General!"

_About time he got back to me!_ "Put him through!" Gendo snapped.

Maya complied and within a few seconds, a tall man with blondish hair and greenish-blue eyes appeared on the screen.

(Greetings Commander. It's been awhile.) The Secretary General, Hans Kohler, said.

"Yes, it has." Commander Gendo Ikari replied.

The Secretary General suddenly squinted his eyes as he stared hard at the commander of NERV. (Did something happen to you, commander?)

Since his altercation with Thor, Gendo had managed to find a suitable hat to cover the 'mange' he had received from the thunder god. However, the only hat large enough to cover what Thor had done to him, and readily available in their base, was one of the orange hard hats that the maintenance crew usually wore.

Under normal circumstances Gendo would have either shaved his head and put a toupee on, but since the city was evacuated there was no chance of locating a barber and a good wig maker in time for their battle against the Angel.

Since the Avengers had damaged the Angel and given NERV greater time to prepare for it's attack, the military had used everything in it's arsenal to try and take down the Angel, only to get repelled by it's AT-Field. And since the Angel was still in the middle of the city they couldn't use the N2 Mine on it. They were planning on doing so once the Angel had left the city limits and was out into a more rural location.

"Yes. Something." Gendo said with some uneasiness. "I trust the UN has come to a consensus about the issue I stated." he said, redirecting the conversation.

(Yes we have.) Kohler replied.

"Excellent." he smiled.

(And we feel it would be in everyone's best interest, that you incorporate The Avengers into NERV and it's operations against the Angels.)

Oh how Fuyutsuki and the rest of the bridge crew wished they had a camera. The shocked expression on their commander's face was absolutely priceless.

"I... I beg your pardon?" Gendo stuttered.

(The UN is fully aware of the situation regarding the Avengers, and since they have not only proven to be useful against the Angels, their unique abilities would no doubt help your rather undermanned organization, in terms of both physical and intellectual capacities.)

Gendo frowned at this. His original call to the UN a couple hours after being released from Thor had stated that a group of costumed superheroes would only interfere with NERV's operations, that and he mentioned having been attacked and threatened by the group.

And now he was being told they could be useful to him. It made him nearly want to scream.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Eva Cages)

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tigra screamed at the armored avenger.

"I offered the UN the full capabilities of the Avengers in order to help NERV battle the Angels." Iron Man said.

The group looked at the armored avenger, stunned.

"Why would you do that without telling us about this?" Living Lightning asked.

"1-There wasn't time to inform all of you of what I was doing since Gendo would most likely try to get us kicked out of here as soon as possible. 2-By doing this we'll be able to acquire the necessary resources needed to not only survive in this world, as well as help them out, but maybe even find a way home. And 3-This NERV organization is charged with a tremendous responsibility to defend mankind yet there's more suspicious activity going on here than inside HYDRA."

Everyone nodded at that, while Shinji was wondering who HYDRA was. He'd ask them later.

"NERV has the best chance of fending off these Angels, but from what I've seen here, in how they run things, they're gonna need all the help they can get. However, in order to get the UN on our side, I had to give them certain information about ourselves." Iron Man said.

"Information?" Black Widow asked, slightly worried. "Such as?"

"The truth. We're super heroes from an alternate universe, our real identities, powers, skills and education." he explained.

"You Didn't!" Living Lightning shouted.

"Education?" Thor asked, wondering why that was actually last on the list.

"I did." Iron Man said to Living Lighting before turning to Thor. "And yes, education. Being part of a state-of-the-art, UN-sanctioned, paramilitary organization, requires a certain level of brain power that we can provide." Iron Man explained.

Spider Man looked over at Black Panther. "Guess you and Iron Man are going to be busy."

"You too, wall-crawler." Iron Man stated.

"What?" the webslinger gasped.

"Well you do have considerable expertise in biology, chemistry, electronics and computer use." the armored avenger stated.

"You promised not to tell!" the webslinger snapped/whined.

"Not to mention when you reprogrammed the Quinjet." Black Widow said.

"Fixed the Avengers coffee-maker." Scarlet Witch said.

"Jarvis's DVD player." Tigra said.

"Helped reverse Wasp's mutation." Black Panther said.

"And helped fix Machine Man's busted up leg." Ms Marvel said.

"They do have a point, Spider Man." Captain America said.

"Guess so." he said, happy and dejected at the same time. What this meant was simple, while the other members of the Avengers were intelligent and capable people, he was more than aware of Iron Man's technological expertise, and Black Panther's own intellect was on par with that of Reed Richards, the greatest scientific mind of their own. (Next to Dr Doom, Hank McCoy, and a small handful of others)

And while Spider Man liked having someone like Iron Man acknowledge his own intellect and skills as a scientist, it was a little daunting to have other people, including an entire planet, come to depend on him like this. Though he had saved the world several times alongside the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, even The X-Men, he had had a smaller role to play than the heroes themselves. Still, he was an Avenger, so he would do his best to help them out.

"There something else, isn't there?" Scarlet Witch asked Iron Man.

"Yes. The main selling point of all this was having the UN realize how diverse we all are." Iron Man said.

"Diverse?" Black Widow asked.

"When they realized that 'The Avengers' were from different countries, they quickly agreed to back us." he explained.

"Wow. Alternate dimension or not, I've never known the UN to agree so readily." Spider Man said.

"Indeed." Black Panther agreed.

"Uh... what countries did you say we were from?" Living Lightning asked.

"Well... Captain America, Ms Marvel and myself are from North America, Scarlet Witch is from Romania in Europe, Black Panther is from Africa, Black Widow is from Russia, Thor is from Norway (as well as Asgard), Tigra is from China, Spider Man is from Canada, and Living Lightning is from Spain." the armored avenger stated.

Naturally, at hearing this, some of the Avengers were shocked.

"I'm from _Canada_?" Spider Man asked.

"I'm from _China_?" Tigra gasped.

"I'm from _Spain_?" Living Lightning cried.

"Why is _that_ so hard to believe?" Black Widow asked Living Lightning.

"I'm **Mexican**!" he shouted at the redhead.

"Sorry, but Mexico's capital city was wiped out during Second Impact. Since then they've been arguing about where to put the new capital while they rebuild their country." Iron Man said.

"Oh." Living Lightning sighed. "Okay. But I still don't like it."

"Excuse me! What about my being from **China**!" Tigra shouted.

"Well, tigers are primarily found between the regions of China and India, not in Africa or even North America, so it kinda makes sense." Spider Man explained before shouting, "But Why Am I From **Canada**?!"

"Why not? They've got beautiful countrysides, clean schools, good health care, and most of the Winter Olympics take place there as well." Ms Marvel said.

"Not to mention they have American technology, French cuisine, and British culture." Black Widow added, more of a joke as she was smirking.

"Plus their status in the UN is stronger now than it was before Second Impact." Iron Man said. "And since both Japan and Germany are already represented here, having the rest of the world represented in this kind of planetary crisis makes a lot of sense."

"Wolverine is so going to kill me when he finds out I'm pretending to be Canadian." the webslinger groaned.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to see how he finds out about this!" Ms Marvel said to him.

"So, am I representing all of Europe or just Romania?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Romania mostly, with a few other choice countries in the Eastern European block." Iron Man said.

"The Eastern block? That's almost half the European nations. Why so many?"

"You remember that gypsy performance you did a while back?"

"Yes."

"Well, since gypsies travel around and are found primarily in Europe, I figured it was appropriate."

She glared at him. "But you still have me spread pretty thin you know."

"So? Black Panther is representing all of Africa and Tigra is representing the Asian countries."

"Which I'm still not sure about, Since I Don't Speak Chinese!" Tigra growled.

"Well... you're speaking Japanese now." Spider Man stated.

"Stuff it, webs!" the feral avenger snapped.

"But who is representing Germany and Japan?" Black Panther asked.

"I thought I was." Scarlet Witch said.

"Actually, the Second Child is from Germany, and Shinji is Japanese, right?" Ms Marvel asked.

The group looked at Shinji, who blushed under their gazes.

"Like we could forget that." Spider Man said, remembering their first encounter.

"However, there is still a big problem." Iron Man said.

"What now?" Tigra asked.

"Well, we're still speaking Japanese thanks to Wanda, so..." Iron Man began.

"I need to change it back to English, don't I?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

"Actually... if you could make it so that we're all speaking the languages of the countries we're supposed to be representing, that would be great!" he said, more like a request.

"Hmm." she uttered, thinking for a few seconds, rubbing her head as to think heavily about that.

"Can you do that?" Ms Marvel asked.

"I think so. It'll be a stretch, but... yes. Alright everyone, hold hands." she said.

"HUH?!" the group gasped.

"I need to be connected to everyone in order to balance out the proper amount of languages between each of you." she explained.

"Alright." Ms Marvel said.

"Okay." Tigra said.

"Lets do it." Living Lightning said.

"Wait a minute! Have you ever done this before?" Black Panther asked.

"No. But I have a better chance of doing this than you do." Scarlet With replied.

_That's not encouraging_. The royal avenger thought.

_I hope she doesn't blow us up this time_. Spider Man thought.

Just then Rei arrived, wearing her white and black plugsuit.

"Uh... Shinji-kun?" the blue-haired girl asked, appearing in the Eva cages.

"Oh! Rei-chan!" Shinji said with a smile at seeing the girl.

"Can we help you, my dear?" Scarlet Witch asked her.

"Yes. I heard what you were planning to do. Can... Can I join you?" she asked timidly.

"You want to join us?" Tigra asked.

"Yes."

"But why?" Ms Marvel asked.

"I think it would be a good opportunity to learn new languages." she said.

"Guess that makes sense." Spider Man replied. _If this works._ he thought.

"Well, if she's going to be working with Shinji, it might come in handy. Alright then, come on over." Scarlet Witch said as Rei took hold of Shinji's left hand and Ms Marvel's right hand.

The twelve individuals held hands as Wanda chanted her spell that Agatha Harkness taught her. Her Hex Powers ignited and flowed from her body into the other superheroes and the teen pilots.

Suddenly, the team felt the crimson energies build up quickly and blast each of them backwards in the cage area. Even Thor.

"WHOA!" Living Lightning gasped as he tried to sit up.

"Ouch!" Tigra grumbled as she feebly readjusted her bikini.

"That hurt!" Iron Man groaned, trying to readjust his helmet on his head.

"We've been here less than a day and already we've been blown up three times, by the Vermilion Virago!" Spider Man groaned as he held his head sitting up.

"Scarlet Witch!" the mutant sorceress shouted as she rose up off her stomach.

"So... did it work?" Spider Man asked.

"Pozo ese depende de, puede entender me ahora?" Ms Marvel asked in Spanish. (Well, that depends. Can you understand me now?)

"Wow! Thanksggiving impressionnant I've jamais parlé Français précédemment. MOI toucher semblable à Maurice Chevalier." Spider Man said in French. (Wow! That's impressive. I've never spoken French before. I feel like Maurice Chevalier.)

"Era parlare Spagnolo, tu maldestro! E Sono parlare Italiano!" Tigra gasped in Italian. (She was speaking Spanish you goof! And I'm speaking Italian!)

"Bortsett fra does det mening du kanne snakke Kinesiske nå?" Black Panther asked in Norwegian. (But does that mean you can speak Chinese now?)

"Etiam EGO can. Nam EGO can narro alius lingua pariter. Amo Latin!" Tigra stated in Latin. (Yes I can. But now I can speak other languages as well. Like Latin!)

"Wow! Dies ist erstaunlich! Ich bin aktuell sprechend Deutsch , und ICH könnt verstehen es!" Shinji gasped in German. (Wow! This is amazing! I'm actually speaking German and I can understand it!)

"En MIJ annuleerteken verstaan u ook, Scheen kun." Rei replied in Dutch. (And I can understand you as well, Shinji-kun.)

"Ça c'est sans aucun doute un peu qui reste. It's presque semblable à tricherie." Ms Marvel said in French. (This is definitely a little odd. It's almost like cheating.)

"Maybe. Pero a menor Vara Hechicería Deletrear recogido esto derecho." Iron Man said in Spanish. (Maybe. But at least Wanda's Hex Spell got this right.)

"YO oído ese, estaño hombre!" Wanda replied in Spanish. (I heard that, tin man!)

"De trajet vous faisiez." Iron Man replied in French. (Of course you did.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(AN: Please forgive me, I couldn't find Chinese or Russian translations. Apparently my computer program doesn't support the proper characters needed for conversion. So basically I'll be fudging those translations with _Italics_ and Underlining.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Suddenly, Misato's voice erupted over the speaker system.

(**Misato to Avengers! Come In Avengers!**)

"We're Here Misato!" Captain America shouted to the speakers, hoping they were two-way.

(**The computers just detected a powerful energy surge coming from the Eva Cages. Is everyone alright?**) Misato asked.

"We're fine. And so are Shinji and Rei." Iron Man shouted.

(**Well in that case, we need all of you to report to the bridge, ASAP**) Misato said over the intercom system.

"That's for us. Let's go people." Iron Man said to the group, in English.

"I'm still not sold on this, Tony." Captain America said to the armored avenger, also in English. "I'm still concerned around our own country."

"I understand that, Steve." Iron Man said to the super soldier as the group headed up to the bridge. "I've been scanning all world wide news services, and from what I can tell, NERV, as well as Japan, seem to be in the middle of this planet's crisis. The other nations of the world have their basic problems, but it's nothing compared to the threat of global obliteration from these Angels."

"All of whom seem to be coming here." Steve asked.

"Apparently. And judging from this base, NERV is prepared for a very long fight." Tony replied.

"Which supports my earlier statement about us being here at this particular time."

"And like I said: fate or fluke, we're here in this dimension, with no clear way of getting ourselves back to our world. We're stuck, so we need to be as prepared as possible."

"You mean, use NERV's resources."

"NERV's... and the UN's."

"But what if it's not enough?" Cap wondered.

That, Iron Man couldn't respond to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

There was a lot more to this story, but with the content already being 21 pages, I thought it was excessive to put more than this into a single chapter. So I divided the rest of this chapter into the next chapter so you'll have to read about Shinji's fight with the Angel there.

_Secretary General Hans Kohler_ was mentioned in another fanfic, I think it was 'Emperor Ikari'. I wasn't sure who was in charge of the UN, or where it was located after Second Impact, so I just added this for the sake of convenience.

Some reviewers have stated that I should have added other Avengers to this story. Like She-Hulk for example. And while I like She-Hulk, the fact of the matter is that she didn't have a lot in common with Shinji, in terms of parental issues like some of the other Avengers. Neither does Wasp, or Quasar, or Hercules (not much), or Black Knight, or Crystal, or Sersi, or Hawkeye.

Iron Man was often at odds with his father. Thor was known to disagree with his father. Scarlet Witch was used by her father. Spider Man never really knew his own parents and blames himself for his uncles death. Black Panther's father was murdered before his eyes. Living Lightning's father was a radical. Ms Marvel's father thought more of her brother than her. And Black Widow never really knew her father, though her uncle wasn't much of a better person.

(And as far as I know, Captain America had a good relationship with his parents before joining the top-secret Project Rebirth, and Tigra still has a good relationship with her mother.)

Also, I have several possible pairings in mind for this story, but that won't become evident until much later in the story.

Read on, but leave me a review if you would.


	3. The Roommates

_**SHINJI MEETS THE AVENGERS**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or The Avengers.

Summary: After the battle with the Third Angel, Shinji is moved into his new apartment, with the Avengers as his guardians and mentors.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3

**The Roommates**

The Avengers, Shinji and Rei had quickly assembled on the bridge, where they were greeted by the NERV staff and one very aggravated commander.

"Is everything alright, Misato?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, actually. The UN has been informed of your situation. And as a result, they've unanimously decided to incorporate you into NERV." the purple-haired woman said with a smile.

The group looked a little shocked. Though Iron Man had informed them all of his plan, it was still a bit of a shock at hearing it.

"They've agreed to this?" Tigra asked.

"Yes." Misato said.

"All of them?" Living Lightning asked.

"Yes." Misato replied.

"In only a few hours?" Spider Man asked.

"Yes!" Misato repeated.

"All of them did?" Spider Man asked again.

"YES!" Misato shouted, causing the web-slinger to slightly jump.

"Sorry! It's just that... in our world the UN doesn't agree about these things so quickly." Spider Man said.

"I just wonder how they found out so quickly." Ritsuko mused.

_Yes. I wonder that as well_. Gendo grumbled, trying to figure out which Avenger had informed them.

"Speaking of which... Lieutenant Ibuki!" Misato snapped, as the female tech typed on the console.

Suddenly, the main screen came on, revealing the face of Hans Kohler.

"We're connected, ma'am." the woman said.

"Secretary General Han Kohler, allow me to introduce the Avengers." Misato said.

(Greetings Avengers.) The middle-aged man on the monitor said. (On behalf of the United Nations, I officially welcome you to our world, as well as your assistance in the face of this global crisis.)

"We're glad to be of help, Mr Secretary." Captain America stated. "Though to be honest, we're just lucky we arrived when we did.."

(Some might call it a fortuitous happenstance, Captain. But regardless, if there is anything we at the UN can do to accommodate you and your team here...)

"Actually, there are a couple things." Iron Man said, stepping up to stand next to the star-spangled avenger.

(Such as?)

"While I'm sure you agree that NERV would be a suitable base of operations for The Avengers to operate out of, we will need living quarters in the city itself."

(NERV's commander will provide you with the best possible accommodations within Tokyo-3.) The Secretary said with a smile. (Won't you, commander?)

It took everything Gendo had to keep from frowning and hurling profanities at the man in front of everyone. "Of course, sir." he stated.

(Anything else?) Kohler asked.

"Yes. We'd like official custody of Shinji Ikari, the pilot of Unit 01." he said, pointing to the boy.

"WHAT?!" Gendo roared, causing everyone to stare. "Why would you want that?"

"The child doth possess extraordinary potential and the Avengers can assuredly nurture that potential better than the man who abandoned him for ten years after his own mother passed on!" Thor declared to the grim man.

(So the rumor was true.) Kohler mused.

"You knew about this?" Tigra asked the Secretary General.

(We knew that Gendo Ikari had a wife and child, but we weren't certain he'd abandoned his own son after his wife had died. Given this, I officially grant full custody of Shinji Ikari to the Avengers team. And given the current crisis, I'm sure the commander won't have time to get reacquainted with his estranged son anytime soon.)

Gendo ground his teeth hard, absolutely infuriated at the loss of influence he would have had over his son. And what was worse, it had been granted to The Avengers without argument or contest.

"Well, gee, why don't you just take Rei as well?" Ritsuko said offhandedly, making Gendo swallow his tongue.

(Rei who?) Kohler asked.

"Rei Ayanami, pilot of Unit 00." Misato said, indicating the blue-haired girl standing next to Shinji.

"COUGH, COUGH!" Gendo shouted, trying to regain his voice.

"Breath, Gendo, breath!" Fuyutsuki said, slapping the man hard on his back.

(What about her parents?) Kohler asked.

"She doesn't have any. That and she lives in an apartment in the Old Industrial Sector." Ritsuko said, ignoring Gendo's coughing and wheezing as an attempt to get her attention.

"WHAT?" Misato gasped. "That place is an absolute dump! The buildings look like they should have been condemned years ago. Even rats wouldn't stay there! Rei, why the hell do you live there?" the woman asked the girl.

"The commander felt it was all I required." Rei answered, also unaware of Gendo trying to get her attention as well.

(Is that so?) Kohler asked/mused as the Avengers all glared at the still wheezing commander. (In that case, I officially award custody of Rei Ayanami to the Avengers.)

Gendo let out a long wheezing gasp as his voice finally returned.

"What... did you... no... I refuse..." he croaked out weakly.

(I'm afraid you can't, commander. Several members of the UN are family men, like myself, and to hear how you've treated your own son, not to mention carelessly endangering the life of one of your other pilots, well... I'm sure you can see why custody should be granted to someone else. And as the Avengers have volunteered, I see no reason to deny them this simple request.)

The veins on Gendo's forehead were throbbing. Any angrier and his head would probably have exploded. Furthermore his fists were clenched so tight, the image of strangling Ritsuko with his bare hands in his mind, that he was actually drawing blood from his palms.

"According to the computer, we've got at least 30 minutes before the Angel is fully functional, so we should be ready to go by then." Iron Man said.

"But the JSSDF haven't given us the go ahead." Makoto said from his console.

"They will, unless their N2 Mine doesn't work." Iron Man said.

_He knows about the N2 Mine?_ Misato wondered to herself. Then she had a thought. _Then again, they have been here at NERV for more than six hours. It's possible that they've overheard something. _

(Considering the power of this enemy, if the N2 Mine doesn't work, it would be a good idea to prepare your Eva for deployment anyway.) Kohler said.

"We can do that." Misato assured.

(Then I leave this to you, Captain Katsuragi, and the Avengers. Good luck!)

With that Kohler's face vanished from the screen, leaving the Avengers and their new allies to just wait while the military wasted their resources.

"Gendo? Are you alright? You look pale." Fuyutsuki said. He looked down and realized why. "Oh, god! We need to get you medical attention." he said as he pressed the button for the platform to descend into the ground back to the office. "Captain Katsuragi! Take command of the situation!"

"Uh... yes, sir!" the woman replied, slightly surprised as both the Commander and Sub-Commander disappeared into the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The three generals were waiting patiently in their command bunker, watching their forces pelt the Angel with all their available weaponry, when a fax came in over the wire.

"What is it?" Field General Hiroshi Yamada asked.

"It's a fax from the UN, sir!" the assistant said. "From the Secretary General himself!"

"Let me see that!" Air Chief of Staff Koji Nakamatsu said.

The assistant handed him the paper and Koji read it. A couple minutes later he laughed.

"What's so funny, Koji?" Maritime Chief of Staff Akira Son asked.

"The Secretary General has instated the heroes who were aiding our forces earlier, The Avengers, into NERV, after a request from Gendo Ikari came through that he didn't want them there. What's more it seems as if the pilots of their robots, one of whom is his son, is now a ward of the Avengers. No, wait!" he paused, reading a little bit more. "No, I was right. TWO of NERV's pilots, one being his son and the other being under his guardianship, are now wards of the Avengers."

"Two? Out of how many?" Yamada asked.

"Three. And the third one is still in Germany." Nakamatsu stated.

"HA! Ikari must be shitting kittens!" Son laughed.

"To say the least." Nakamatsu said, then noticing the monitors. "Hey! The Angel is moving!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV)

"The Angel is recovered and moving!" Makoto said.

"Destination?" Misato asked.

_Here_. Iron Man thought.

"Heading straight towards our location!" Makoto said.

_Thank you, thank you. Cash up front please._ Iron Man grinned underneath his mask.

"The military is acting!" Shigeru shouted.

"Of course they are." Misato sighed as she held her head.

The Avengers just watched the screen as they saw the military planes suddenly evacuate the area, at great haste.

"What are they doing?" Tigra asked.

"Bugging out. That means..." Spider Man started saying.

BOOM!

"The military has just deployed the N2 Mine against the Angel!" Maya shouted, the screen going sheer white and nearly blinding the group.

"And?" Black Panther asked.

"EM-Wave in, 3...2...1..." the female tech said, as...

WHAM!

Their systems were scrambled as their base shook.

"Damage report!" Misato shouted.

"Systems are rebooting automatically!" Makoto shouted.

"Three minutes until all sensors are back on-line." Ritsuko said calmly.

"I think I can help with that." Iron Man said as he stepped up to the console as a mechanical cable shot out of his left arm and plugged into the console.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuko asked the armored avenger.

"Giving your computers an additional processing boost." Iron Man said as HOMER continued to process the reboot systems with greater speed than they had.

Within a minute, the screens were back up.

"Wow." Ritsuko stated in amazement.

"What happened?" Misato asked, staring at the screen, an image coming up to confirm her fear.

"The N2 Mine didn't work. Target is still active!" Maya shouted.

"It'll heal and continue it's advance on NERV." Misato said.

"How much time?" Captain America asked.

"The Mine probably bought us another hour, sir." Maya said. "Two at the most."

"Excellent." Black Widow said as she turned and left the cages, dragging Shinji along.

"Where are you going?" Misato asked the Russian woman.

"To give Shinji some last minute instructions." the redhead said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two hours later. When the Military saw that their N2 Mine had failed to destroy the Angel, they had immediately turned over the operation to NERV. Since then, the redheaded Russian had been drilling Shinji on the basics of first hand combat against the Angel when it eventually healed itself and continued it's advance.

With more prep-time, both NERV and the Avengers were able to get the boy fully prepared and trained in combat and weapons.

"Shinji, are you ready to launch?" Misato asked.

(Ready Misato!) Shinji shouted from the Eva.

"Back-up team is already in place." Captain America said.

"EVANGELION LAUNCH!" Misato shouted.

The purple robot was catapulted up towards the deserted city streets of Tokyo-3, where Thor, Ms Marvel and Living Lightning were already waiting.

(This is Team One to Base. Shinji's arrived.) Ms Marvel said through her communicator.

"Understood Team One." Captain America replied through his communicator.

Shinji regained his focus from the intense rush he had just felt after being catapulted through the air and tremendous velocity. His eyesight focused on the cityscape before him, but noticed nothing out of the unusual.

"Alright, Shinji, just focus. Satellite surveillance puts the Angel two minutes from your position." Misato said.

"Shinji, the second you see the Angel, advance! Don't give it a chance to locate any weakness or raise it's AT-Field to defend itself." Black Widow stated.

(Yes, ma'am!)

"Excuse me, but who's running this show?" Misato snapped at the Russian woman.

"You may be the Operations Director, but I've had more personal experience in training the boy in preparation for warfare." Black Widow stated.

Suddenly, the Angel lumbered into the city, and full view of Eva Unit 01.

"SHINJI ATTACK!" Misato and Black Widow shouted in unison. "STOP DOING THAT! NO I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

"Reminds me of an episode of 'Charmed'." Spider Man stated as the two woman glared at each other.

"Before or after Prue's death?'" Tigra asked.

While the two women continued to argue, Shinji had thrown Unit 01 into the air and body slammed the Third Angel into the ground.

He then began pounding on the Angel's face and body, only to get knocked off by a powerful swing of it's arm. Shinji rolled with the punch and rose up on his feet to face the Angel.

By this time, Captain America had to forcibly separate the two women before they came to blows with each other. Shinji on the other hand had launched himself again at the Angel, only to hit a bright orange and yellow wall.

"_Shinji! Listen to me! Keep yourself out of the Angels reach and keep using your own AT-Field in order to negate it's own defenses_." Black Widow said in Russian.

"What is she doing?" Misato asked in confusion.

"Helping Shinji." Captain America explained.

"How can she do that? Shinji can't understand Russian."

(_Understood, Ms Widow._) Shinji replied, in Russian.

"Actually he can." Spider Man grinned as he noticed Misato's shocked expression.

Gendo also looked concerned. _He can speak Russian?_

Eva 01 broke through the AT-Field and tackled the Angel. Suddenly, a new voice came over the communication wire.

(Ms Marvel to NERV! We've got a civilian out here!) Ms Marvel shouted as she flew down towards the girl.

"Damn it! _Shinji! Fall To Your Left!_" Black Widow shouted.

"_Alright!_" the boy shouted as he jammed the controls hard, taking Eva 01 and the Angel turning to the left while Ms Marvel quickly flew down and scooped up the girl, flying at high speed towards the nearest shelter.

"Whew!" Spider Man gasped, wiping his brow of imaginary sweat.

"Marvel, get the girl out of there! Lightning! Thor! Scan the city and make sure there are no other civilians in the area!" Captain America shouted through his communicator.

(RIGHT!) The three Avengers shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(OUTSIDE IN TOKYO-3)

"Are you alright, my dear?" Ms Marvel asked the girl.

"Yes. But... who are you?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Ms Marvel. I'm an Avenger." the blond woman smiled as she continued to fly.

"I'm Mari. Mari Suzuhara." the girl said as they arrived at the nearest shelter, guided there by Captain America, who was directed by Maya.

Shinji punched the controls to roll his Eva onto it's back, pushing up to toss the Angel off of him and onto its face. The Angel got back up and tried to strike Shinji down with his arm lance, only to have Shinji dodge at the last second as he pulled his knife.

(Shinji! We're sending up a pulse rifle! Try to get it!) Misato shouted.

"Understood!" Shinji shouted as he did his best to block the Angel's lance with his knife, which only served to knock the lance off-course from his chest and into his arm. "AAAAAHHHHH!!" he shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(BACK INSIDE NERV)

"What's wrong?" Captain America asked, hearing Shinji scream.

"The Angel's weapon has pierced the Eva's left shoulder!" Maya shouted.

"The bio-feedback is causing Shinji pain as well!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Shinji! Relax! It's not your real shoulder! It's just Phantom Pain!" Misato shouted at the boy.

"This is such a stupid weapon!" Black Widow grumbled. "When it gets struck the pilots feel it."

"Yes, but it's the best way to maximize the Eva's potential." Ritsuko explained.

"And traumatize the pilot at the same time." Cap stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(OUTSIDE IN TOKYO-3)

Shinji fought against the pain, remembering what Black Widow had told him, and grabbed the rifle from the weapons-building that he had been impaled right next to. Grabbing it with his right hand, he hoisted it right up against the Angel's chest, aiming specifically at it's core.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shinji shouted as he pulled the trigger and opened fire, striking at the Angel's chest and red core.

However, the cores destruction didn't come. As he started firing, the Angel leapt forward and wrapped around the Eva as the red sphere glowed and then exploded.

The whole of NERV shook and rattled as a giant bright white cross-flare lite up the night, enveloping several empty buildings and Unit 01 itself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HOSPITAL, FIVE HOURS LATER)

"How's Shinji doing?" Captain America asked as he entered the hospital room.

"Still asleep." Scarlet Witch said as she sat next to Shinji's bed. On the other side of the bed, Cap noticed the blue-haired girl, Rei Ayanami, sitting in a chair with her head down on the bed, her hand clutching Shinji's. That made Cap smile.

"Will he be alright?" the super soldier asked.

"It's a miracle he wasn't killed when that creature self-destructed. I've done everything I could, but he still needs rest." the Scarlet Witch replied. "How is everything else?"

"The city's still being repaired, but it's coming along. Tony, T'Challa, and Peter have helped get the Eva and most of the major systems up and repaired. Carol and Thor are helping with the heavy lifting to get the major equipment in place quicker. And Greer, Natasha and Miguel are getting our new apartment in order for us to move in to." Cap said.

"Peter." Wanda mused. "I still can't believe Spider Man trusted us enough with his secret."

"Well, he trusted a few of us, but since we're stuck here in an alternate dimension, he felt that was enough to entrust his secret to all of us." Steve said. "Especially since we're going to be living with each other now."

"I'm curious to see our new apartment." Wanda smiled.

"I'm heading over there after my meeting with Captain Katsuragi." he said, turning to go out. "Once Shinji wakes up you can bring both him and Rei over."

"Alright Steve." the woman said as the super soldier walked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Approximately the same time, another meeting was taking place.

"WHY AKAGI?!" Gendo roared at the blond woman in the large confines of his office. "WHY DID YOU HAND OVER REI TO THOSE COSTUMED BUFFOONS?!" he shouted and fumed. "YOU KNOW HOW ESSENTIAL SHE IS TO OUR PLANS!!"

_Your plans, not mine_. She thought before answering. "She isn't that essential. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about you bitch?!" he hissed.

She sighed in frustration and anger at those words. _He's still upset that Unit 01 hasn't woken up yet._ "You didn't read the report, did you?"

"Report? What report?" he snapped.

Ritsuko looked at the report that was sitting on the corner of Gendo's desk.

"The report about my findings of Rei's genetics." she answered.

Gendo grabbed the file and opened it. He quickly scanned the file and gasped at what he was reading.

"You... you mean..." he started to say, shock in his eyes.

"Yes. Somehow Rei's DNA has changed, completely. While she still has her physical appearance, her body no longer contains DNA traces of either Lilith... or Yui Ikari." Ritsuko said, mentally smiling as she said that.

"How... is this possible?" Gendo asked.

"I don't know. But I suspect it happened when she was miraculously healed by the Scarlet Witch."

"You mean that... witch... healed Rei and altered her DNA at the same time?"

"Yes. If this is actual magic, like the Avengers suggest, then it would be the only logical answer to how this was even possible."

"Magic as a logical answer?" Gendo glared at the woman. "Tell me what happened."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**FLASHBACK** (Dr Akagi's Lab, Two Hours Into Shinji's Training with Unit 01)

"So, how are you feeling Rei?" the faux-blond asked the blue-haired albino. Not that she really cared, mind you, but she had to ask.

"Actually, I feel quite wonderful, Dr Akagi." Rei said with a relaxed expression.

Ritsuko cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Wonderful?" she asked. _Who slipped her the Prozac?_ She thought.

The machines in Ritsuko's lab were running the standard blood and DNA testing on Rei's blood, the blue-haired girl just sitting in the office, somewhat anxious. Suddenly, the computer flashed with the preliminary results.

_What the... this can't be right! Can it?_ She gasped at the screen. "Uh, Rei?"

"Yes, Dr Akagi?"

"How have you felt? I mean... you were pretty injured only a couple hours ago, and yet you seem perfectly healthy now. Did anything unusual happen lately?" she gasped as she punched in the commands for another test.

"That woman in the red outfit, the Scarlet Witch, used her powers to heal me. Other than that... the only thing that happened was... I blushed when Shinji-kun held me."

_He HELD her?_ She gasped, then remembered the incident in the Eva cages. _Right he did. But still..._

"Dr Akagi?" Rei asked, curious about the gasp.

"Uh... he held you?" Ritsuko asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Yes. He caught me after we got knocked off of the gurney." she said, blushing as she remembered.

"Right. I was there. He saved you." Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes. I... I blushed and thanked him for saving me."

_Hmm. Interesting. She blushes and thanks Shinji, a boy she doesn't even know, yet somehow she responds to him right away. Very interesting_. "Rei... have you ever... blushed around any other boy before? Anyone the same age as Shinji... like anyone from school perhaps?"

"I don't think so." Rei said. "No. I never have." she reevaluated her answer.

"Interesting." Ritsuko mused.

"Is that... unusual? I mean... girls blush around cute boys, right?" Rei said.

_Now she's calling him cute? This is seriously creeping me out._ "Normal girls, yes. But you..." she started to say, when the machine beeped. Ritsuko tore the paper out of the machine and looked at it. "are normal!" she gasped as she finished reading the paper.

"Really?" Rei gasped.

"According to this... you're completely human!"

Then Rei did something that caused Ritsuko to do a double take.

She smiled.

**END FLASHBACK**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"The DNA test came back completely negative?" Fuyutsuki asked, stunned and surprised.

"Yes. Rei's genetics do not correspond to either Yui Ikari's... or Lilith's Angelic DNA." Ritsuko stated.

"And what does this mean for the scenario?" Gendo growled.

"At worst...it could mean that the scenario will not work." Ritsuko answered.

If looks could kill, Ritsuko would have been atomized.

"So... Rei has no more value as a pilot?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that... the Rei Ayanami that is active and moving around... is not the hybrid clone we created." Ritsuko stated.

"So she is of no further use to us." Gendo grumbled.

"Yes. So giving her to the Avengers as a ward means that we lose nothing at all." Ritsuko said.

"What of the other clones?"

"Well, without Rei, they will probably be of little use for anything other than the Dummy Plug. Especially since Rei is still alive but no longer a hybrid clone."

Gendo grunted. "Fine. You are dismissed." he said through his teeth.

Ritsuko nodded and left.

"Fuyutsuki, you can leave as well."

"Understood." the older man said.

Once both of them were gone, the grim looking man clenched his hands into fists. Everything was going to hell around him.

First, nearly a dozen superheroes from an alternate dimension had arrived and battled the Angel, screwing up their timetable for the Angel to arrive at NERV and battle Unit 01. It had actually given them more time to prepare, rather than use Shinji at the last second to pilot his robot.

Second, these heroes had given his estranged son encouragement and support, which had made him psychologically stronger.

Third, his little doll Rei, who was essential to his plans to control Third Impact, was no longer useful since she was no long half-Angel. And what's more he had just learned that she was no longer part of his wife anymore either.

Fourth, because of Shinji's newfound strength, his fight with the Angel had failed to awaken Yui. There was no weakness or psychological dependency needed to force the mother to protect the son, said son defeating the Angel on his own.

And lastly, these Avengers had approval from the UN to be an official thorn in his sides for as long as they were here.

_SEELE is going to have my head for all this!_ Gendo groaned as the small light on the underside of his desk blinked and beeped, signaling SEELE's call to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Not that I'm opposed to having you and the Avengers here to help us out, Captain..." Misato said as the star-spangled Avenger sat across from her.

"Steve." he interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Steve Rogers." he said, removing his mask to reveal his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ok. Steve." she smiled, noting how handsome he actually was, then resumed her speech. "As I was saying, I don't mind having you and the Avengers here. Heck, you guys are a god-send, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to be your liaison to the UN."

"Our what?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't know? I got this fax two hours ago." she said, handing him the white piece of paper.

"Hmm. 'To Misato Katsuragi. Because of your position in NERV, it has been decided that you are the appropriate choice to become the UN's liaison to Captain America and the Avengers.' Really? I'm impressed. Sounds like an important responsibility." Steve exclaimed.

"It's good and all, I just don't think I'm the right person for it." she stated again.

"Doesn't seem like you have much choice."

"Not really. Though the extra incentives are a perk." she grinned.

"Extra incentives?" he asked, looking at the paper again. Right under the lines he had read previous, he noted the part where she would be compensated for this additional duty, which was twice her normal pay for NERV. It was like getting a second paycheck just for keeping an eye on a bunch of costumed heroes. "And you'll have access to the UN files and computer records, not to mention to the ambassadors and representatives of the countries the Avengers are representing."

"I'm supposed to inform each of them of anything that happens in regards to you and your team. Like the African ambassador of anything that happens to the Black Panther. Or the Chinese ambassador of anything that happens to Tigra. The Canadian ambassador of anything that happens to Spider Man and so forth."

"You don't sound thrilled about that."

"I'm the operations director for NERV. Not a spy or an informant."

Steve rubbed his chin as he posed in thought for a minute.

"Well then... I think I know a way to make things easier for you." he smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(AVENGERS APARTMENT, BLUE SECTOR, EARLY EVENING)

Shinji stared out over the cityscape of Tokyo-3, leaning over the balcony railing as Wanda came out.

"We've got everything moved in. Your things have been placed in your room, Shinji-kun." she said to the boy, dressed now in casual clothes.

"Thank you, Wanda-san." Shinji smiled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so. I just... can't believe that I..."

"Saved this city?"

_And nearly got blown up doing it._ "Yes."

"You did. You should be proud of that Shinji. Most teenagers wouldn't be up to the challenge."

"If you and the others hadn't been here, I probably wouldn't have even survived." he said with a smile.

"I think you would have." she smiled back.

"Hey you two!" Tigra called out to the pair. "Misato and the others are here! Let's get this house warming started!"

Shinji and Wanda looked back and grinned.

"Is Ms Greer what people call a... party animal?" Shinji asked.

"Only when she goes feral." Wanda said as she escorted the boy back inside.

The Avengers had managed to get the top two floors of one of Tokyo-3's newest apartment buildings as their new residence/headquarters. It was equipt with everything from their own personal rooms, to kitchens, bathrooms, living rooms, work rooms, even a large workshop area where Iron Man and the others could build the gear they needed to continue battling against the forces of evil.

Though that was an exaggeration, as there were no supervillains in this world, The Avengers were experienced enough to know that just because there weren't any now, didn't mean they wouldn't show up later.

But for now, the team had gotten settled in to their new apartment and were throwing a necessary housewarming party for themselves and the NERV crew. The list of which included Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Fuyutsuki and any other NERV employee that wished to attend.

Gendo did not show up.

During the party, The Avengers and the NERV crew got to know each other better.

Ritsuko was actually surprised that the man behind the red and gold armor, Tony Stark, was as handsome as he was intelligent. Fuyutsuki found the American man, Steve Rogers, to be as old-fashioned as himself. He was rather shocked to find out that he had been frozen in a block of ice for several decades before the Avengers found and rescued him. The Bridge Bunnies had never met an African man, T'Challa, or a Spanish/Mexican, Miguel, nor had they ever met a God before, Thor. And to be honest, it was amazing how human said god seemed.

Peter was playing up his Canadian-heritage as best he could, which was effective since none of the NERV crew had ever met anyone from Canada. Greer was also doing her best to make everyone believe she was of Chinese descent, not a hard thing now that she spoke fluent Chinese now. She was currently flirting with the long-haired tech called Shigeru.

Carol was retelling her story of how she had saved that young girl who got out of the shelter, and how she had reamed her older brother who had taken his eyes off her for only a minute. She was sure he was close to pissing his pants in front of everyone in the shelter.

Wanda and Maya were having a nice conversation about life in Tokyo-3 and what there was to do. Maya was also interested in Wanda's magical powers, wondering if she did any kind of spells, like an old television show she used to watch about three witch sisters.

Steve had managed to pull Misato away from Natasha before they got into another argument, the pair talking about how the purple-haired woman was going to handle her new living quarters.

"I still can't believe you want me to move in with you." Misato said. "We're not even dating." she teased as she drank her Yebisu.

"I can't believe you said yes right away, without thinking about it." Steve grinned. _And it's not like I'm against the dating thing._

"Well, it's not like I get this chance everyday. To live with a bunch of superheroes, and the teenage pilots who are going to be protecting the world." she said, thrusting another beer into his hands.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked.

"Maybe." she smirked. "It's a party, right? We just had a major victory, we should celebrate."

Steve looked down as a penguin with red hair on his head waddled past them. The strange thing was, it was holding a beer can too.

_Too bad I can't get drunk._ Steve thought as he watched the penguin walk back into the living room. _Would have made __that__ seem a little less strange_. He thought as he popped open the can and started drinking along with the female Captain.

While everyone was inside just talking and having a good time, Shinji found himself out on the balcony once again. He smiled at the group inside just enjoying themselves.

"Shinji-kun?" a soft voice suddenly spoke.

"Oh. Rei-chan!" Shinji smiled as he turned around to see the blue-haired girl standing in the doorway to the balcony. "Uh... how's your room?"

"It is much nicer than my old apartment. Larger too."

"Did you enjoy your shopping time with Wanda and Carol?"

"Yes. They bought me a lot of new outfits." she said, drawing her hand over her newest outfit, a blue sleeveless sundress that stopped half-way to her knees.

Shinji blushed at how pretty she looked.

"You... it looks good on you." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said, joining him by the rail.

The pair were silent as they just stood by the railing, the music and party still going on inside. Shinji finally spoke when he felt Rei's arms wrap around his arm, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Rei-chan?"

"I was so worried for you, Shinji-kun!" she gasped out.

"Really?"

"I... when the Angel exploded, I thought I had lost you." she sobbed.

_Lost me?_ He gasped. _She says that like..._ "Rei... I'm fine. I just..."

She lunged forward and enveloped the boy in a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his chest, burying her face in his neck. Shinji gasped as she did that, his own arms wrapping around her soft skin and body.

"I don't want to lose you, Shinji-kun!" she cried. "Not now, not when I... I never... never..."

"Never what, Rei?"

"I've never been this close to a boy before. Any boy. I don't understand why I feel like this... towards you." she said, pulling her head back to look into his eyes. "No. I do know."

He stared into her eyes, seeing what she felt.

"You can feel it too." he said softly. "Our connection."

"Yes." she said softly. "I don't know how, or why. I don't care. I just know... I want to be with you."

A sudden breeze whipped across the balcony, causing their hair to flutter gently.

The moonlight peered out from behind the clouds and shone on them, bathing the pair in a soft glow as heat rushed into their cheeks.

From the balcony door, four eyes watched as the two teenagers leaned in and softly pressed their lips against the other.

"Should we do anything about this?" Peter asked his companion.

"No. I think this will be good for them as well." Wanda said as she lead, more like pushed, the web-slinger back into the apartment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

To be honest, when I first wrote this story, I wasn't planning on having everything move so fast. As I was writing, it just kinda happened.

The Avengers getting approved by The UN so quickly; the Avengers getting custody of Shinji AND Rei; Steve and Misato getting together so quickly; the Avengers revealing their identities to the NERV crew; Gendo getting screwed so badly.

Also, in case you, the reader, haven't realized or suspected, there are multiple pairings here.

Shinji-Rei, Steve-Misato, Tony-Ritsuko. (These are actually intentional)

Other pairings I have yet to determine which ones would be compatible.

And yes, I have made Rei completely human now. Thanks to the Scarlet Witch she no longer has any DNA from either Lilith or Yui Ikari, so there is no chance of any kind of incest between the two.

Anything else I have missed, I apologize, so leave me a review and just enjoy.


End file.
